Take a hint
by thedragoninthenorth
Summary: This is my first one-shot songfic- so Ben and Chad want Carlos and Audrey to get along so they ditch them at a grill and bar karaoke restraunt, while they're eating the twin sons of gaston interrupt then and snd annoy them to no end so when they ask them to sing they show them what happens when you dont take a hint.


_This is my first Descendants fanfic even tho its a one shot._

"Why are even here?" Audrey asked obviously irritated.

"Seriously so what if she doesn't like me, hell I don't even like her so who cares." Carlos said as he sat on a stool next to Ben.

"Because me and Chad are best friends and we really want you guys to get along so can you please at least try this, for me." Ben said pressing his forehead against Carlos'.

"Ugh fine just don't give me the beasty eyes." Carlos groaned looking away.

"Seriously babe c'mon all we ask is for you guys to try to be friendly with each other." Chad pleaded to Audrey.

"Whatever." She said looking at the menu of the restraunt they were at.

"So we're all in agreement then." Chad said.

Both Carlos and Audrey just shrugged.

"Ok so we're leaving so you two could have some alone time do bye." Ben said as he and Chad ran out of sight.

Before either of them could say anything in protest they were already gone.

They ordered food to get bored.

"C'mon let's do this." Carlos said turning to Audrey.

"Do what?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Attempting to get along." He said.

 **Elsewhere in the resturant**

"Hey look they're talking." Ben said hiding in booth with Chad.

"Looks like Carlos made the first move." Chad said.

"That's my good boy." Ben said with a smile.

 **Back with Carlos and Audrey**

"C'mon there has to be at least one thing you like about me." Carlos said.

"I like it when you're sad." Audrey said.

"Seriously this time." He said rolling his eyes.

"Fine I guess from certain angles and dark lighting your hair is nice." She said reluctantly.

"Thank you." Carlos said feeling accomplished.

"Well say my hair is nice too." She said hastily.

"Your hair is nice too." He said smiling.

They continued to eat their food until a pair of twins interrupted them.

"Hey Gaston guess what I see." One said.

"I don't know Gaston what do you see?" The other ask.

Figures Gaston named both of his sons after him.

"Nothing these hotties are shining so bright that I can't see!" He yelled at his brother.

"Look guys we just want to eat alone." Carlos said attempting to make the guys go away.

"But we are alone." Gaston said.

"Just the four of us!" The other Gaston yelled.

"Boom!" They yelled fist bumping right in front of Carlos' and Audrey's faces.

"Oh my god" They both said at the same time.

 **With** **Chad and Ben**

"These guys are in for it." Chad said.

"Is being a douchbag genetic in that family." Ben said with a deep growl.

 **With Carlos and Audrey**

"So who's your guy's parents?" One ask.

"Sleeping Beauty." Audrey said.

"Cruell De Vil, just so you know mom taught me how to skin things." He threatened.

"Oh so you can carve out my heart and keep as you're own I'm touched." He said ignoring the obvious threat.

"You're about to be dead." He mutters playing with his food.

"Wait if you're Sleeping Beauty's daughter that means that you can sing right?" The other ask.

"And I have no doubt in my mind that you can sing too huh?" The other twin asked.

"There's a stage for karaoke over there why don't you guy's sing something for us?"

Carlos and Audrey looked at each other silently agreeing.

"Yea we'll sing something for you." Carlos said getting up following him towards the stage.

"This one." Carlos said pointing at a song on the songbook.

"Perfect." Audrey said.

They got on stage and grabbed the microphones as the music started to play.

La la la la la la la La la la la la la la

[Audrey:]

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right

[Carlos:]

I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite But it always seems to bite me in the...

[Audrey:]

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

[Carlos:]

You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not

[Audrey:]

You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth

[Both:]

And that is when it started going south Oh!

They both jumped off the stage then started to walk towards were the twins are sitting.

[Both:]

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my... Hey! Take a hint, take a hint No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint La, la, la... T-take a hint, take a hint La, la, la...

They walked away from them and seperated and began to sing to the crowd.

[Audrey:]

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

She sat down on a stool at the bar and put her feet up on the other but Carlos knocked them down and sat down.

[Carlos:]

You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"

[Audrey:]

And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped

[Both:]

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht Oh!

They got up and started to walk on the bar table and walked towards the twins.

[Both:]

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my... Hey! Take a hint, take a hint No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint La, la, la... T-take a hint, take a hint La, la, la...

They sat down on the bar and looked at the twins dead in the eyes.

[Audrey:]

What about "No" don't you get?

[Carlos:]

So go and tell your friends

[Both:]

I'm not really interested

[Audrey:]

It's about time that you're leavin'

The twins slowly got up and started to leave

[Carlos:]

I'm gonna count to three and Open my eyes and

[Both:]

You'll be gone

But Carlos and Audrey cut them off bye jumping off the bar and landing in front off them and slowly pushed them back to their seats.

[Carlos:]

One

[Audrey:]

Get your hands off my...

[Carlos:]

Two.

[Audrey:]

Or I'll punch you in the...

[Carlos:]

Three.

[Audrey:]

Stop your staring at my...Hey! Take a hint, take a hint

They forcefully pushed them on there seats and Carlos grabbed Gaston by the collar while Audrey pointed at the other Gaston.

[Both:]

I am not your missing link Let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a hint, take a hint Take a hint, take a hint Woah!

They ran back to the stage and walked up the stairs as they finished the song.

[Both:]

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips Stop your staring at my... Hey! Take a hint, take a hint La, la, la... T-take a hint, take a hint La, la, la...

The twins left while the crowd clapped.

Ben and Chad ran on stage and kissed their significant others.

"Didn't we say you guys could get along." Ben said proudly.

"Wait I thought you guys left." Audrey said.

"We left you alone but we didn't leave there's a difference." Chad said.

"Wait back up you guys just watched as two seriously annoying twins where hitting on us." Carlos said getting angry.

"Not exactly." Ben said nervously.

Both Carlos and Audrey backed up from them with glares in there eyes.

"Run." They said at the same time.

Ben and Chad didn't wait anytime running away.

Carlos and Audrey quickly ran after then ready to kill.

See even the most unlikely of people can work together.


End file.
